bloodrayne_mia_the_vampire_slayerfandomcom-20200215-history
Bobbi Morse's Battle Staves
"What's wrong? You're twirling." : ―Lance Hunter to Bobbi Morsesrc Bobbi Morse's Battle Staves are the personal weapon of Bobbi Morse. History : "Your batons? That's your game-changer?" : ―Lance Huntersrc Bobbi Morse pulled out her battle staves when Jemma Simmons was being chased inside the HYDRA Laboratories after her cover within HYDRA was compromised. Morse used the staves to fight two armed guards. Morse then used the staves again when Sunil Bakshi and two other guards approached her, causing her to relinquish her cover within HYDRA.1 The battle staves were used during Morse's battle with the mercenaries of Marcus Scarlotti in the S.H.I.E.L.D. Safe House in Bruges.2 Morse began twirling her staves when she needed to think as she interrogated Sunil Bakshi during his capture in Vault D in the Playground. Lance Hunter noticed this thinking technique and asked her about it. She handed him a staff, which he quickly returned, as they spoke.3 Alphonso Mackenzie returned from a one-hundred foot shaft in Castillo San Cristóbal, super-strong, attacking his teammates. Morse fought him hand-to-hand until she could get to her battle staves. Blows from them proved ineffective against her friend. While Mackenzie was distracted, listening to the pleas of Leo Fitz, Morse used the staves to electrocute the S.H.I.E.L.D. mechanic. Stunned, Mackenzie fell into the hole.4 Morse was battle-ready with her staves when she entered the mansion of Octavian Bloom. She however did not need to use them since Lance Hunter killed Bloom with one shot and Sunil Bakshi, stunned, surrendered.5In the Playground, Morse used her staves to battle a Kree namedVin-Tak who was chasing Skye; he countered her staves with hisTruncheon.6 The Battle Staves were Morse's weapons against the fighting skills of John Bruno and the claws of Karla Faye Gideon; both were quickly defeated by Morse.7 Morse used one of her staves to first cut a hole in the container of the Toolbox and then retrieve it with a magnet on the other side of the stave.8 Infiltrating a bank in the Cayman Islands, Melinda May asked Morse if she had her staves with her, as May felt that it would soon become a combat situation; Morse did not answer as she tried to diffuse the situation through deceptive talking.Later, during the Skirmish in Lisbon, Morse carried the staves and used them in her fight with Kebo. Momentarily, she lost one of them in a swimming pool; Kebo attempted to drown her in that pool, but Morse was able to recover it and use it to break his grip. Removing herself from the water, Morse then used the stave to electrocute the pool, killing Kebo.9 During Operation Spotlight, Morse used the staves with her new magnetic cuffs while fighting Giyera and the two guards with him.10 During the Attack on the HYDRA Castle, Alphonso Mackenzie told Bobbi Morse that twelve HYDRA operatives were in their way; Morse left Mackenzie behind, and revealing her batons, went to engage the opponents.11 Capabilities * Electrocution - Bobbi Morse's Battle Staves deliver an electrical shock from one end to stun the target. * Lasers - At least one stave is equipped with a laser, which Morse used to cut through the Toolbox's container. * Magnets - At least one stave has a magnet on one side, which Morse used to retrieve the Toolbox. Prior to Operation Spotlight, the Staves were adapted with magnetic panels for Morse to wear on her wrists as cuffs, similar to Captain America's Shield, to allow them to return to her after being thrown.